Fenrir Greyback
Early Life: Fenrir was bitten at the age of twelve by the King of Werewolves named Warwolf. Fenrir grew up hating werwolves and himself. When he was twenty, he bit a human for the first time, he enjoyed it very much it. He went to find the King of Werewolves and ask him about what he was feeling. Warwolf told him it was natural and that everyone should be a werewolf and enjoy the feeling. Fenrir believed him and joined his werewolf army. When Warwolf, Fenrir and the army attacked a town, too many wizards came to protect it and many werewolves were killed. Warwolf went into hiding and Fenrir went to join the dark lord, Voldemort. When Voldemort disappeared, Fenrir went into hiding with Warwolf, with him they planned a werewolf revolution. When Voldemort returned, Fenrir went back to him giving the services of the werewolves. The War of the Wizarding World: Fenrir is the leader of the snatchers in the Wizarding War. When the Battle of Hogwarts begins, he's there to bite as many people as he can. He runs into Harry Potter, Aster and Remus Lupin during the battle and fights them along with Bellatrix. While Harry fights Bellatrix, Fenrir fights the other two. He promises Aster that he will bite him. Remus refusing to let this happen sends Fenrir straight into the lake with a repelling charm. Fenrir gains consiousness after the battle of Hogwarts is complete and the dark lord had lost along with his followers. Fenrir and the rest of the surviving members of the death eaters including Bellatrix join the Society of Light to gain power. Fenrir is the one to steal the abondoned Elder Wand and give it to Unknown. He said he would join only if would be aloud to bite Aster, Unknown agreed as long as he didn't kill him. Fate of the Lightest Destiny: Fenrir was sent to protect the tankers of Ix Tar that was to be sent into the Conduit Big Bang Vortex. While on the tanker he saw Aster and charged at him to fight. Fenrir was winning due to his immesne strength, he continely tried to bite Aster but kept being blocked by him. Aster eventually knocked Fenrir in the head making him fall, becoming very weakened. While Fenrir was lying on the ground recovering, Aster was calling Ash who was in the Pyramid of Light. Fenrir saw his chance and jumped biting into Aster's shoulder. Fenrir then whispered into Aster's ear "You taste delicious". Aster out of his shock, spun around Fenrir stabbing him through his back, then kicked down into the tanker basement, thinking he was dead. Fenrir dragged himself to the cryogenic freezer and shut the door freezing himself to prevent his death. When the tanker blew up the freezer flew into the vortex, sending it through time and space to Gotham City, many years later. Battle in the Keep: Fenrir was awakened by Ra al Ghul who aloud him to bathe in the Lazarus Pit to heal his injuries. Fenrir then explained his story to Ra telling him he had bitten Aster. Ra knowing that Fenrir could be useful aloud him to join the League of Assassins. He gave Fenrir a necklace which would raise a temporary blood moon which would let Fenrir take control of Aster and let them into the Underground. He gave Fenrir access to hundreds of servants which he bit all of them making them werewolves. Fenrir took control of Aster's mind forcing him to become a werewolf and making him open a portal to the Underground. Fenrir and hundreds of werewolf servants went to the Underground to find and capture Velkan. Fenrir and Aster went to where the citizens were hiding and they kidnapped Velkan. Fenrir forced Aster to bite Velkan to make him a werewolf. Fenrir then left Aster to feel guilt over what he had done and took Velkan back to Wonder City. Quest for the Wolf Cure: Fenrir was in charge of rising the blood moon over the wizarding world to turn all the people into werewolves. When he heard that Aster and Harry Potter had appeared in the Wizarding World. When building the blood moon riser at the abondon Hogwarts, Aster, Harry and Thalia, Aster's daughter. Fenrir told them what his plan was and that there was no way to defeat him. They ran away saying they were trying to find the wolf cure. He then gained word from his old Master Warwolf that he had them and Draco Malfoy in his prison. Fenrir came to his Master's home which was protecting the wolf cure. On the way they visit a woman who helped them and Fenrir kills her. He went back to Hogwarts to complete his plan and gained word that Warwolf's prisoners escaped along with the Wolf Cure. Fenrir put all his werewolves on watch and Warwolf came to help him protect the blood moon riser and Velkan. When Aster appeared in Hogwarts, Fenrir attacked him dragging him outside to kill him but Aster fought strong and eventually stabbed Fenrir with some of the Wolf Cure to cure him of his werewolfism. Death: With Fenrir no longer a werewolf, Aster took advantage of this and cut his throat with a cutting curse, killing him. He then kicked Fenrir's body in the flames to turn his body to ash, to prevent him from every being reborn. Category:Wizard Category:Werewolf Category:League of Assassins